


Аомине но психо

by maksut



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Dirty Talk, Felching, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-19
Updated: 2013-12-19
Packaged: 2018-01-05 04:15:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1089507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maksut/pseuds/maksut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP чистейшей воды, написано по заявке: «Аомине/Кагами. Фельчинг (сексуальная практика, подразумевающая высасывание спермы из ануса)»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Аомине но психо

\- Псих… Аомине, ты просто гребаный псих!..  
Дайки частенько слышит это слово, но всегда шепотом и всегда – за спиной.  
И от того, наверное, и слаще это почти восхищенное «псих» прямо в лицо, коротким, обжигающим выдохом в самые губы.  
\- Да, псих, - соглашается Дайки и сползает вниз.  
Точнее, пытается сползти, потому что сильные пальцы ловят его за волосы, мощные ноги – сплошь мышцы и жилы – резко сдвигаются. И откуда в нем столько сил после изнурительного секса? После долгой прелюдии-драки от которой до сих пор ломит все тело? После мучительного, одного на двоих, оргазма?..  
Но это же Кагами, он всегда полон неожиданностей.  
\- Нет!  
\- Почему?  
\- Я не… Мы, конечно, трахаемся иногда, но не…   
\- Да ла-адно, - насмешливо тянет Дайки, облизывая изгиб крепкой, синевато-лиловой от сходящего синяка коленки. – Ты ведь у нас такой крутой, а тут вдруг застеснялся?  
Тайга вспыхивает, отводит взгляд, но ног не разводит – мышцы по-прежнему напряжены и проступают под кожей стальными жгутами. Дайки понимает, что так этот бастион внезапного целомудрия не взять, следует зайти с другой стороны.  
\- Тайга, - уже мягче и без насмешки шепчет он, облизывая мускулистую, покрытую рыжеватыми волосками икру. – Давай, тебе понравится, я обещаю.   
Тайга открывает рот, но так и не произносит ни звука. Дайки попал в яблочко: Кагами явно не ожидал от него такой мягкости, наверняка думал, что и в этот раз он возьмет свое напором и яростью.  
Но нет. Аомине улыбается – не скалится: улыбается так ласково, как только может и незаметно сглатывает набежавшую слюну. От мыслей, что за преградой из этих мощных, тренированных ног и крепких ягодиц скрывается то самое, солоновато-сладкое от смазки, темно-розовое, истекающее белыми, густыми каплями его спермы – все внутри скручивается в горячий узел.   
Пульсирует. Бьется в висках и в паху.  
Да, Аомине Дайки тот еще псих: мысли о собственной сперме в чужой дырке заводят его больше, чем все остальное. Заводят почти так же, как хорошая игра.  
И Кагами Тайга, судя по всему, заводят тоже, потому что тот вдруг перестает упрямиться, лишь усмехается, смущенно и зло. Отчаянно.   
\- Хочешь вылизать мне задницу? – спрашивает он жестко, с усмешкой. – Вперед!  
Ох, Тайга, какой же ты наивный… Дайки, разумеется, не ведется на подначку, лишь уверенно обхватывает пальцами чужие голени и разводит в стороны. Растяжка у Кагами так себе – мышцы на внутренней стороне бедра неподатливые, связки в паху напряжены и проступили так отчетливо, что хочется вцепиться в них зубами.  
Но позже, все позже, сейчас Дайки хочет только одного.  
Он нащупывает на постели подушку и подкладывает ее под поясницу Тайги. Тот вяло сопротивляется, но все же ложится, теперь его задница приподнята, ноги согнуты в коленях и широко раздвинуты.  
Такая «женская» и уязвимая поза.   
Идеальная поза.  
Дайки наклоняется, берется руками за упругие, бархатные ягодицы, чуть разводит их.  
О…  
Тайга явно хочет закрыться от такого смущающего интереса: влажное кольцо мышц вздрагивает, пытаясь сократиться и сомкнуться, но все тщетно, они трахаются уже полгода, так что Дайки хорошенько разработал эту дырку под себя.  
\- Не зажимайся, - говорит Аомине, легонько оглаживая пальцами скользкую от смазки промежность. Ему всегда нравилось, что Тайга на американский манер сбривал все подчистую и был между ног гладеньким, будто маленькая девочка.   
Тайга вообще оказался болезненно чистоплотным в интимных вопросах: каждый раз перед тем, как потрахаться, по полчаса зависал в ванной. Иногда Дайки подходил к двери и прижимался ухом к гладкой поверхности, подслушивая интимные, постыдные, а оттого и еще более сладкие звуки, распаляющие воображение.  
\- Я не могу, оно само, - глухо говорит Тайга, закрыв глаза, по его лицу стремительно расползается краска, заливая уши и шею.  
Какая прелесть…Вот только рано Кагами начал краснеть.  
\- Давай скорей уже! Я задолбался тут лежа-а-ать… - злое шипение срывается в протяжный стон.  
А вот теперь можно начинать смущаться.  
Дайки проводит языком по темному соцветью слизистой, обводит по кругу, касаясь едва-едва, дразнит. Он знает, что сейчас это место особенно, почти болезненно чувствительно, ведь им обоим нравилось жестко и быстро.  
Дайки лижет нежно, мягко, слюны столько, что она стекает между ягодицами и капает на простынь, но ему все равно, он растягивает удовольствие, наслаждается нежностью плоти и влажными, постыдными звуками.  
Тайга издает задушенный вскрик, его дырка судорожно сокращается, а обмякший было после предыдущего оргазма член вновь крепнет: еще чуть-чуть – и из-под крайней плоти покажется алая, натертая грубой дрочкой головка.  
Дайки сильнее давит на ягодицы, раскрывая полностью, прижимается лицом к расселине, погружает язык внутрь… Да, сладко и солоновато-горько. Это вкус смазки с фрутковой отдушкой и его спермы.  
Дайки растягивает дырку пальцами, отчего Тайга стонет, поводит бедрами.  
\- Знаешь, из тебя капает, - восхищенно говорит Дайки, а потом собирает губами опаловые капли, покатившиеся вниз. – У тебя тут все темно-розовое, блестящее, растянутое… И моя сперма белая, еще горячая. Тебе же нравится, когда я в тебя кончаю, да, Тайга?  
Кагами бьет кулаками о матрас, стонет что-то невразумительное, его член встал полностью и теперь упирается в живот, стенки ануса подрагивают, но уже не от желания закрыться – от желания принять в себя больше, еще больше.  
\- А когда ты приходишь домой после наших перепихов, ты вымываешь ее из себя? Стоишь под душем, засовывая в зад пальцы, и вспоминаешь обо мне? О моем члене? – продолжает распалять любовника Дайки с садистским удовольствием. – Или ходишь, нося ее в себе? Сидишь за партой на уроке, а у самого трусы в моей конче. Играешь в баскетбол, весь такой мужественный… и такой влажный между ягодиц. А в раздевалке? Неужели никто не замечает, что у тебя мокрые как у девчонки трусы, Кагами?  
Тайга почти рычит, слышится треск ткани – это рвется простынь.  
\- Я… Блять, Аомине, заткнись! Просто… Просто сделай что-нибудь! Пальцами, языком, членом, чем угодно!  
Дайки празднует победу: он ждал этого, боги, как же он ждал!  
Тайга выгибается на постели, почти встает на лопатки, когда внутрь него проникает язык: шершавый, гибкий, подвижный, он трется обо все внутри, сводит с ума.  
Но этого мало.  
\- Дайки, черт, вставь мне!  
А Дайки не торопится, лишь прижимается губами ко входу плотнее, на языке терпким вкусом оседает солоноватая горечь, жидкость вытягивается неохотно, едва-едва на полглотка.  
Глаза у Тайга просто дикие, шальные, лицо уже не красное – бордовое, лоб блестит от пота, на нижней губе застыла капля крови.  
Дайки интересно посмотреть, как он отреагирует, если поцеловать… Они делят вкус его спермы на двоих, горечь растекается между их языками, смешиваясь со слюной и потом, собирается крошечными белесыми каплями в уголках рта.   
Дайки думает, что Тайга скривится и сплюнет, но… Нет. Кагами проглатывает все без остатка, облизывает губы, смотрит прямо, с вызовом.  
И от этого взгляда молнией прошивает все внутри. Тайга словно говорит:  
\- Видишь? Я не проиграю. Никогда.  
И Дайки видит, но главное – чувствует всем телом. По спине бежит холодок, а затылок, наоборот, будто обжигает коротким поцелуем пламени.  
Да, вот он, данк Кагами Тайги.  
Не в игре – в постели, но все же данк.   
И это первый раз, когда Дайки рад тому, что пропустил мяч в свое кольцо.  
\- Псих, - еще раз говорит Кагами и обхватывает Дайки мощными бедрами, крепче притискивая к себе. – Да, я ходил с твоей спермой внутри. Ее не так много, чтобы он пачкала брюки, а в раздевалке я был аккуратен. Знаешь, от нее все внутри чуть зудит, но это приятно…   
Дайки громко выдыхает, утыкается носом в изгиб шеи Тайги, жмурится, чтобы не кончить вот так, позорно, от одного лишь шепота. Какая ирония, он – Аомине Дайки, - человек, которого стороной обходят даже уличные банды, и падок на грязные разговорчики, будто девчонка….   
Но это было бы слишком просто.  
Член легко проникает внутрь расслабленного тела, трахать такого растянутого и разомлевшего Тайгу непривычно, ведь обычно он похож на взведенную пружину, и их близость подобна борьбе: укусы, шлепки, захваты, игры во власть и подчинение. Но сейчас все иначе: второй заход и оба зверя сыты, чуть ленивы, полны странной неги и довольства.  
Дайки целует Тайгу в шею, цепочка скользит по губам стальными звеньями, приходится оттянуть ее пальцами, а затем чуть прикусить выступающий кадык, облизать подбородок в колкой щетине, прихватить мочку уха…  
\- Мне нравится это чувство наполненности, - вдруг шепчет Тайга, запрокидывая голову. – Это приятно…  
Аомине приходится замереть, чтобы не спустить. Обычно Кагами немногословен, но сегодня… Это похоже на признание. Дайки отворачивается, чтобы Кагами не увидел его идиотской глупой улыбки от уха до уха. Внутри Тайги так хорошо, что хочется остаться навсегда, забив на все, даже на баскетбол, но не произносить же это вслух?  
\- Псих, говоришь? – шепчет Дайки. – Не больший чем ты…  
Кагами хохочет, обнажая острые белые зубы, двигает бедрами резко, жестко, комнату оглашает звучный шлепок плоти о плоть, губы обжигает горячим поцелуем, спину раздирают короткие ногти, по ложбинке позвоночника щекотно стекает что-то теплое. Пот? Кровь?  
Слишком много. Слишком хорошо.  
Да-а…  
Тайга под ним вздрагивает, его лицо искажает плачущая гримаса, а мышцы входа сжимаются так плотно, что становится почти больно. Дайки едва понимает, что делает – широким, расслабленным языком собирает с чужого лица соленый пот, лижет нежные, подрагивающие веки, широкий разлет смешных бровей…Кончает.  
Оргазм похож на приливную волну – огромную, теплую, накрывающую с головой, лишающую последних сил и желания сопротивляться. И Дайки отдается ей – обмякает, чувствуя грудью биение чужого сердца.  
\- Ты тяжелый, - минутой позже лениво говорит Тайга, но даже не пытается пошевелиться.  
Дайки выходит, осторожно придерживая пальцами влажный вход, отстраняется. Он знает, что сейчас на простыню потечет еще теплая сперма и чистюля Кагами потом будет ворчать, поэтому подставляет руку. В центре ладони скапливаются мутноватые потеки и Дакйи, давя ухмылку, размазывает их по чужому бедру.  
\- С-сука-а, - беззлобно выдыхает Кагами.  
\- Да ладно, ты итак в своей конче с ног до головы, - ржет Дайки, переворачивается на спину, потягивается, зевает.   
\- Ты не лучше, - фыркает Тайга, тыкая его в живот.  
Дайки рефлекторно напрягает пресс, заламывает чужую руку, но Тайга быстрее – он выворачивается из захвата, словно угорь и нависает сверху.  
\- Простыни стирать будешь ты, - говорит он тоном, не терпящим возражений.  
\- Только если ты разрешишь себя вымыть.  
Тайга открывает было рот, чтобы возразить, но потом вдруг кивает.  
\- Слушай, Аомине, - говорит Кагами с серьезным выражением лица, - ты такой извращенец, что я уже ничему не удивляюсь.  
Но Дайки лишь хмыкает, перекатывается к краю постели и стаскивает на пол простынь вместе с Тайгой. Тайга явно не ожидает такой подлости, поэтому валится на паркет исключительно неизящно, звучно прикладываясь локтями и коленями.  
\- Как мешок с дерьмом, - констатирует Дайки и небрежно скатывает простынь в комок.  
Тайга секунду лежит на полу, а потом вскакивает, пылая жаждой мести. Дайки краем глаза замечает, что по бедрам у Кагами течет.  
В ванную комнату они влетают почти одновременно, срывают занавеску и оскальзываются на мокром полу. Дайки вцепляется одной рукой в сушилку, другой – ловит Тайгу за талию, чтобы тот не повстречался с полом во второй раз.  
На секунду в маленькой комнатке повисает звенящая тишина.  
\- С-су-у…  
\- Спасибо ты хотел сказать, - перебивает Тайгу Дайки, поднимает с пола простыню, закидывает ее в корзину для белья и включает воду. - Тебе теплую или горячую?  
Верхняя губа Тайги дергается, в его глазах читается что-то первобытное, по-настоящему тигриное.  
Дайки ухмыляется.  
Ну вот, полку психов прибыло.


End file.
